Neomi Shukira
Personality Neomi is the opposite of her sister Kaiya. She does not believe in luck but in hard work and commitment to one’s goal. She tends to show a cold front and the only time you can see “true” emotions from the woman is when she’s dancing... or when her sister is involved. Kaiya tends to destroy all barriers of cool and calm that Neomi builds with a mere eye roll and flippant comment. Neomi truly believes that anything can be won with hard work and the right frame of mind. At the age of four she talked her parents around to dance classes no matter how often they moved, and now as an adult her hard work has paid off and she’s in one of the best ballet companies there is, the Mariinsky Ballet Company of Russia. Of course nothing can override her responsibilities, not even her love of dance. When her father retires she’ll be taking over the family business and running it just like she planned when she started taking night classes along with her dancing gig. Like she always says, hard work and commitment win out above all else. Appearance Neomi is a small woman – as a ballerina she must be – standing at a short five foot four inches with long legs, slender torso, and not a spare inch of fat on her entire body. She weight 120 pounds easy but doesn’t look like she’d weigh any more then 105 at most. She doesn’t have a single tattoo or piercing on her entire body other then a single ear piercing for each ear, keeping her body as “pristine” as possible without being a Nazi about it. She has darker skin, long, coal black hair, and vibrant dark blue eyes that stare into a person’s soul. Her lips are full and plump and she has a little upturned “button” nose as her father loves to say. Her chin shows her stubbornness while her high cheeks and fragile bone structure makes her seem almost royal in appearance, which helps immensely when she’s dancing as the Swan Princess or Queen of the Fairies. When not in uniform or practice uniform, she tends to stick to simple things like form fitting jeans and name brand blouses. Her fingernails are always perfectly manicured and it shows the wealth, even if her manners do not always. You can tell that Neomi is the daughter of rich parents, though she does not usually throw it into other’s faces and she works just as hard as all the other dancers in her company, if not harder because she’s trying to prove something to her parents as well as herself. History Born in Japan, the Shukira family spent a lot of time moving around because of their father’s Hotel business, due to this they spent time in China, Ireland, America, and even Brazil. No matter the city, state, or country they ended up in, in every single one Neomi found the best dance classes she could and enrolled. From the age of four, Neomi always knew she wanted to be a dancer. Of course she also realized she’d have to take over the family business but that could wait until she finished with dance. When she turned eighteen she left her family, her home of the week, and almost everything to do with her Quincy heritage for a normal life as a ballerina. She moved to Russia and set her sites on The Mariinsky Ballet Company of Russia, intent on only the best. As well as setting her sights on dance, she also put herself threw one class at a time so she could take over the family business, as well as keeping up on what her parents deem “family tradition” – aka her Quincy heritage – in what little spare time she had. Now at the age of twenty five she’s finally learning of her sisters... misdeeds and has to make the decision she never wanted to make, family or love – in this case her love of dance. Before she could actually decide, she sprained her ankle, destroying any chance she may have had at dancing for the rest of the season. It may only take a couple weeks for the sprain to heal, but it takes months for the ankle to be strengthened enough to dance on it once more, so even though her ankle now feels fine, she knows the company won't allow her to dance again until next season. Deciding that this was a sign from the gods she rarely listens to, she decided to head “home” to Japan and set her sister straight once and for all so she never has to deal with family again... at least until her father gives the business over to her, or her sister does something truly insane, or her mother calls for some “family time”. Yeah... until any of that. Damn family responsibility. Three Years and... Some Friends Neomi always thought that when her leg healed and she got Kaiya back on the right path, she'd return to Russia and her apartment and her dancing... only she didn't. She was rather enjoying Xcution, the people, even the general comradery. She didn't decide to stay until Shinra Kartikeya though. At first she didn't really think on the woman one way or another - she didn't really have much contact with her at all actually - but when the woman's ward came in on wobbling little legs and asked the ballerina to show her how to do the pretty spinning fan stuff, Neomi couldn't help but get curious. She searched out the house until she found the woman, and it started off a friendship that she was rather happy about later on. She never left - her ankle healed up completely, but she had other plans - and instead she began teaching Hope Celvashti how to dance. Of course the child was much to young to know any of the hard stuff, she knew that, but she didn't stop there. She asked for Shinra's help in finding a building, and she opened a dance studio. It wasn't purely focused on Ballet - actually it wasn't focused at all - and it only took a few weeks before she was at capacity. Of course through all that, she never changed her personal lessons for Hope and she became closer to Shinra, finding herself easily getting along with the tough female. Through the next few years she even stopped in her stubbornness to avoid the gifts of her ancestors and began practicing for real, rather then just to prove a point. There was another interesting meeting though... one with a scientist by the name of Tomoko Sano. See the woman had this insane desire to pick at everything Neomi loved, and that caused the dancer to pick back. Some people think Tomoko and Neomi despise one another, but it's... more complicated then that. They are both rather passionate women who love their separate "arts". Three years later and Neomi is more fulfilled in her life then she's ever been. She has friends, she has a pseudo-enemy of sorts, and she has dozens of kids who love the same art she does. She misses Amanda sorely, but she knows Mandy would have been proud of what she's become and she's even leaving herself semi-open to other people... she's even dated once or twice, though none of those were serious or made her feel anything like when Amanda did. Either way, she's happy. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon ''Xuè zhī yìn'' Xuè zhī yì (Wings of Blood) is born from Neomi's quincy cross, and takes the form of two tessen approximately 24 centimeters long when closed. When open, a Cherry Blossom Motife on a background of pure white is revealed while the back reveals the blades. These tessen are shaped to a razor sharp edge, and their cutting power rivals that of Zanpkatuo. Due to the nature of the shape and there intent these are not a wild man’s weapon. They are meant to leave shallow painful lacerations, as opposed to deep cuts or gashes. Their ideal motion is demure, dance like, with minor flourishes constantly obscuring their placement and Neomis form. The slices are exact, practically pin point. Due to their natural form as fans, they’re full offensive potential is quite limited, but they are ideal for parries and counters. Locking blades and allowing their wielder to release swift pin point kicks. The Heiig Pfeil are released when the Tessen’s are flicked and flourished, allowing them to be unleashed point blank to devastating effect. Inversely Xuè zhī yì can be waved in a large arc to release a wave of much smaller Heilig Pfeil. Tanzvogel Using her Tessen’s, she uses the reishi around her fans to catch and redirect an enemy attack, causing it to be redirected in whatever direction she “pushes”. It has a med cost and a 4 turn cooldown. Works on anyone with 4 more sei or less. Tanzende Blume While fighting she gather's the reishi in the air around her for one turn, before releasing it in a burst in the next, striking and pushing back opponents around her. Statistics Trivia *She fell in love with "Fan Dancing" long before she ever gained the Tessen as a spirit weapon. These days - when not "training" - she does it as a way of cooling down from the relentless training that is Ballet. It's her way of... having fun with dance. Dancing *If Neomi had a song, it would probably be Fake It by Seeker. Fake It *Neomi's "voice over" would be Emilie de Ravina... or more precisly Belle in Once Upon a Time. Part One & Part Two *Neomi's FC is Aspen Mathew's from Micheal Turner's Fathom. Quotes *“Honestly? I don’t want people around me for two reasons – they ultimately betray you or they die on you. Either way, you’re screwed and you spend all your time obsessing on why you didn’t see it coming. Or that you did something or didn’t do something to cause it. No offense, but I don’t like to be hurt and I’d rather just avoid it. *"Lady Luck is nothing more then the lazy way of saying I'm not going to try." - to Kaiya... often. *"Luck is just a made up concept that lazy people use so they can explain away why they never get what they want." *“Bitch please...you haven't seen mean yet.” *"Come in peace or leave in pieces” *"No good deed goes unpunished..." *“I learned the bad guys are not always bad, the good guys are not always good, and to quote Captain Barbossa, the parameters are like rules, mostly guidelines. And that it takes a little bit of bad boy to fight the evil in the world. *“When everything else falls down around us, just knowing that there's another person who will miss us when we're gone is enough to see us through our darkest moments.” Gallery Self Fathom_aspen_poster-1.jpg NeomiShukira/Aspen.jpg 100e6398-694b-49e5-8ccb-f8d269cd38da.jpg 99772-18086-107116-1-fathom.jpg 952301.jpg 104570-18086-107782-3-fathom.jpg aspenmatthews012.jpg Neomi.jpg Aspen_Back_by_Barak85.jpg Aspen_Mathews_Close_Up_by_kamillyonsiya.jpg aspen_matthews_by_Michael_Turner_Club.jpg Aspen_Matthews___Bust_Color_by_DivineTestament.jpg Aspen_Snowboarding_by_M_Turner_by_Xionice.jpg ballerina_by_Vhea.jpg aspenmatthews014.jpg e2234832d687a85375bb589a3779f2ae.jpg Aspen-fathom-14235439-602-900.jpg fathom22.jpg Grace_BG_by_AspenTurner.jpg fav4-05d-turnerwondercon1.jpg Menel__Dawn_of_time_by_particle9.jpg Ballet__Dancer_by_Engarda.jpg pinup-aspen.jpg 9a18b200fff16af6b1415764fa45fd67.jpg|Her special fans Fans 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg x6WaFJA.jpg QAhOLKn.jpg http---makeagif.com--media-11-10-2013-y2ZHpS.gif Soul_Eater___Tessen_Fan_by_BishouHunter.jpg http---makeagif.com--media-11-10-2013-sx6FfX.gif Character Threads Fillers